I Could Love You Better
by Shine90
Summary: Brittany thought the stranger was the answer to all her problems, she thought their relationship was real. She just never expected the stranger to take her on one big fat emotional rollercoaster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm kind of in a writers block, but I've sort of got this vague idea in my head, let's see what you guys think. As always, don't hesitate to leave feedback and of course, review! Xx**

This wasn't what she wanted from life. She didn't want to be sat at home getting shouted at by her parents on a daily basis. She didn't want her friends to be moving on without her. She didn't want to crawl up in her bed everyday, praying to God that somehow he'd better her future. But unfortunately for Brittany, at the tender age of just 18, she was unemployed, not attending college and was rapidly sinking herself into depression. Life was a constant struggle for her, a struggle that in time, she would find to be deepened even more by a certain individual.

"Britt, we have relatives coming over, I need you to come and vacuum the house." Her mother shouted from the staircase. Not that she cared. All her mother ever seemed to do was nag and bark orders at her. "I'm busy, why don't you get Jade to do it?"

Jade was her older sister. She was 22 and her life was the exact opposite to Brittany's. She was smitten with her boyfriend, blessed with a stable job as a school teacher and to top it all off, Mr and Mrs Pierce would never ask her to do any chores. Obviously she was their favourite daughter and truthfully, this hurt Brittany. She just wanted to be loved.

"All you do is stay in your room, I want you down in 5 minutes." Brittany sighed heavily and shut down her laptop. Facebook and Twitter would have to wait tonight.

…X…

So Brittany found herself trudging up the stairs just after 11pm. Not only did she do the vacuuming, but her mother insisted she do the dishes, set up the table, welcome the relatives(even though Brittany's mother knew how much she hated them) and then finally wait until they left. "Stupid Jade, they never tell her to do anything." Brittany mumbled and instantly flopped onto her bed. She was too tired to log back onto her laptop, thankfully her phone had all the social networking sites.

**Facebook**

_Brittany Pierce: Family suck. No seriously, they do!_

**Twitter**

_DancingBritt: Guess it's time to for me to get some sleep. Night night! X_

Once Brittany finished updating her statuses on both sites, she hopped into the bathroom and proceeded with her daily night routine. (Shower, brush her teeth, you know the drill.) Deciding that it was just way too hot tonight, she slipped on a pair of shorts and jumped back into the bed. Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her mentions on Twitter, then went to check her notifications on Facebook.

**Twitter**

_Star_Berry DancingBritt It's never too late to change your mind, New York would gladly take someone as talented as you._

_Tots_HellNo Star_Berry DancingBritt don't mean to poke my nose in, but she's right Brittany. You're wasted sitting at home._

_DancingBritt Tots_HellNo Star_Berry I'm doing fine at Lima, miss you guys, night! x_

**Facebook**

_Brittany Pierce: Family suck. No seriously, they do!_

**4 Likes ^**

**View all 6 comments**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Want me to come over, bet I can cheer you up ;)**

**Quinn Beth Fabray: ^ Just because I'm in New York, don't mean I won't kick your ass! PS- Hope your okay Britt! Xx**

**Tina-Mike ASIAN Underworld: Now that we think about it, Britt and Puck are the only two to have stayed in Lima.**

**Rachel 'Broadway Star' Berry: Just tweeted you Britt. ^ No Tike, you're wrong. So did Blaine, remember?**

**Artie 'Virgin' Abrams: Puckermaaaaan, what did you do to my Facebook name? o_O**

**Kurt Hummel: OMG please don't say his name Rachel, it hurts way too much… **

**Brittany Pierce: Puck- I'll think about it :P Quinn- I'm just teasing with your man, inbox me honey. Tina and Mike- Please don't remind me. Artie- I think its awesome. Kurt- Patience, you'll get him back one day, I promise. XxX**

Satisfied with her answers, Brittany logged off both sites and quickly scurried out of the bed to open the window. It really was a hot September's day.

…X…

An hour passed by and Brittany was still fiddling with her phone. A few weeks ago, she had found a new social place. A site where she could actually be herself and not have to lie about her identity, which she had been doing pretty much her whole life to her friends and family. On the site, Brittany was fast becoming attached to random strangers, more specifically, bi-sexual and lesbian girls. And even though she knew she'd never be able to meet them, it was something to take her mind off the miserable phase she was currently going through in life.

The site in general wasn't too shabby. It wasn't necessary to upload a picture and there were separate chat rooms for a variety of people; depending on preference of course. Just as she was about to leave the site, a flash appeared on the left, indicating a new private message for Brittany.

**All Eyes On This Latina: So, you're from Lima huh? So am I… Why don't you forward me your number, maybe we could chat on the phone?**

Brittany froze on the spot. For two weeks she had been using this site and truthfully, she wasn't really ever expecting to take matters outside of the site. I mean sure, there were one or two girls who Brittany had become really close with but this was just a whole new level.

**Lost In The Sewers: Hi, we've never really spoke before. Don't you think me giving my number is a tiny bit too soon?**

**All Eyes On This Latina: Absolutely not. I won't bite. Just give it a try.**

**Lost In The Sewers: I don't normally do this, like EVER actually. But okay, here's my number. **** *** *****

Brittany waited for a reply…2,3,4,5,6...10 minutes had now gone by and still nothing. "Well, that was a waste of time." She thought and tossed her phone underneath the pillow. A vibrating sound startled the blonde just as she was about to drift off to sleep. It was a no number calling her.

"Hello…" Brittany drawled out sleepily. She shuffled underneath her duvet and sat up on her bed.

"Hi, you okay babe…" A girl replied confidently on the other side. Brittany immediately noticed that the girl had quite a sexy tone to her voice and it just did something to her.

"Are you the girl from the…?" Brittany trailed off when she heard the girl laugh. "Yep, I did say that I won't bite…" She laughed again and for some strange reason, Brittany couldn't help but already feel intimated by this girl. It was Weird, with a capital W.

"So can I ask your name?" The girl asked once the laughter(her own) died out. Brittany contemplated for a second. She wasn't sure if giving out her real name would be sensible. Oh what the heck, she'd already over stepped the mark just by giving her number.

"It's Brittany, how about you?"

"Nice, well I'm San…" Brittany heard a flirty tone being used and instinctively rolled her eyes. "Well, is San short for something?" She replied and had to laugh herself this time when the other girl scoffed. "Obviously…it's short for Santana." Brittany never responded and instead silence filled the room of both girls.

"Anyways…" Brittany broke the silence. "How did you like know that you're…you know?"

Santana chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm not anything babe, I just like to keep my options open. Girls, guys, rich middle aged men, I'll take whatever comes my way." Brittany faltered for a second. Santana continued. "It's just how I am, I'm a horny kind of person, how about you?"

"Well I used to think I was straight, but honestly, I find myself attracted to both genders…" The blonde answered hesitantly. She was revealing so much about herself, it didn't feel right somehow.

"Well have you ever had sex with a girl?" Santana asked bluntly. Obviously she liked to get straight to the point.

"N-no I just turned 18 a few months back, I haven't really ever done anything…with a girl to be honest." Santana hummed into the phone. Brittany awaited a response.

"If only you were round my apartment yesterday, me and a few girls got a bit tipsy and ended up having a hot, very steamy threesome." Brittany gulped and Santana stifled a laugh when she heard the smallest of moans departing her mouth.

"Wow, that must've been…" Brittany again failed to complete her sentence. She was already in awe of the girl. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Santana teased her for a second. "I'm hitting the big 30 soon, maybe we could do something, something that involves sex of course." She heard a lot of noise from the other side and well… "Brittany, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I dropped my phone…" She responded lamely. Santana giggled. "Babe, I'm only kidding, I'll be turning 21 soon and we don't have to fuck, but if you want to…" Brittany hated being put on the spot. This girl was crazy, but damn, she was drawn to her husky, sexy voice.

"Uh w-what…? Course I don't want to, you're crazy you know…" The blonde spoke with a laugh. "Hmmm…" Santana replied, a little too sexily for Brittany's liking. The girl had no idea what effect she was having on Brittany already.

"Yes I do know…" Santana taunted. "So, why don't we play a little game?" She gently breathed into the phone.

Brittany furrowed her brows in confusion. "Game…? As in…?" The blonde heard shuffling on the other side. "As in…we tell each other what we're wearing and then, well I'm sure you know how it works…"

Brittany blinked heavily. Was Santana implying what she thought she was? "Y-you mean, phone sex?" She whispered. The last thing she needed was her sister to come barging in accusing her of all sorts.

"Mmmm yes, I want you to make me feel good, can you…?" Santana paused. "Can you do that for me?" Brittany felt her lump growing with each word Santana uttered. Her lady parts were in a mind of its own and she was well and truly aroused by this stranger.

"I've n-never done anything like t-that before, maybe we shouldn't." Brittany managed to croak out. Santana wasn't about to let her get off the hook that easily.

"Babe, just tell me what you're wearing…" She prodded smoothly causing Brittany to widen her eyes. "I have to g-go…" The blonde felt goose bumps all around, she really was tempted to stay on the line.

"Let me start things off, maybe you might feel at ease then?" Santana offered, her sexy tone now gone back to normal and Brittany…hated it. When there was no response, the brunette went ahead anyway. "I'm wearing a black lacy thong in which I am now in the process of removing…"

Brittany thought she was lying. But then she heard movements coming from the girl, which obviously indicated that she was indeed disposing of her underwear. The blonde gulped. This was not supposed to happen. She only gave her number out because…well come to think of it, why did she give her number to this girl?

"I hope you're removing your panties too…and your bra." Santana ordered, who was now completely… "I'm naked Brittany, well just the bottom half, now it's your turn."

"You sound so sexy right now…" Brittany confessed out of the blue. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. Santana chuckled a little smugly. Yep, she knew how sexy she was, but it always felt nice to be complimented. "Course I do baby, did you do what I asked?"

Brittany nodded but then realized she needed to actually speak in order for Santana to hear her. "Yes, yes I did…"

"So you're naked?" Santana asked again for reassurance. Brittany couldn't tell if the girl knew she was lying but she was not about to remove her clothes, no fucking way. "Yeah, now what?" The blonde asked almost a little too eager.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll happily do so…" Santana sweetly remarked and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't the slightest bit amused by all the gasps that escaped Brittany's mouth. "You're cute, very cute."

Brittany gingerly laughed. "Thanks, I guess…" She then added, "Why don't you just take charge while I…listen?"

"Okay…" Santana said. "But I want you to at least take off your underwear, I know that you were lying before."

Brittany sighed, although it wasn't out of annoyance. She was scared, this was all new to her. "Fine, I'm doing it now." Surprisingly the blonde actually disposed of her underwear and she was now suddenly feeling…

"You ready?" Santana asked in that husky dreamy voice again, well according to Brittany it was. "Definitely."

Santana found herself laughing again at the adorableness of her mystery counterpart. Countless amount of times, she had exchanged numbers with girls off that site but something about Brittany was just refreshing and even…loveable. "I want you rub the top part of your pussy, then slowly slide your fingers up and down."

Brittany smacked her lips in approval and hesitantly manoeuvred her fingers around her pink flesh. With her legs spread wide open, she gently used two of her fingers to…. "Oh I can't do this, I'm sorry." The blonde exclaimed and huffed out in frustration.

"Don't worry babe, you'll get used to it…" Santana cooed softly, she really did know how to say all the right things. "I am kind of sexually frustrated though, I mean here I am exposed to the full and you can't even turn me on properly." She chuckled but for some strange reason, Brittany felt hurt by this admission.

"I, well…I could always, maybe I could talk dirty to you?" Brittany anxiously offered, surprising the both of them.

Santana stifled a giggled. Now the girl was in the mood, when she had all but killed hers. "Probably not, I should get going, it's getting late…"

"Oh…" Brittany frowned. Then a second later, she heard the sweetest tone of voice. "It was a lot of fun…" Santana emphasized the last word. "Talking to you tonight, I certainly had a laugh."

Brittany smiled confidently, she honestly thought she had made an ass of herself. "So did I, you're quite the character."

Santana scoffed. "Trust me babe, I can be so much more…" She repeated it again, but this time in a huskier voice. "So much more…" Brittany felt that tingling sensation for the 100th time tonight and she was now beginning to wonder just why exactly she turned down the chance of 'hot phone sex'.

"I'm gonna go now, but before I do, can you do something for me?" Santana asked timidly, although Brittany was certain she had a sly smile across her features. "Try not to think about me too much, I know how hard it'll be for you…"

Brittany rolled her eyes at the cockiness of the girl but had to admit that she was intrigued and wanted to learn so much more about her. "Bye babe, mwah." She heard from Santana and when she quickly opened her mouth to say something back, the girl had already disconnected.

"Shit, I didn't even get her number, what if we never talk again?" Brittany silently thought to herself, ignoring the sudden pang of pain that dangerously filtered around her heart. Why was this affecting her so much? It was one girl, one conversation. Yet Brittany wanted to hear that voice again, hear that laugh and just learn everything about the sexy stranger.

Brittany placed her phone under the pillow and before drifting off to sleep, she pondered, "I wonder if she'll ring me again…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Quick note… Brittana won't actually meet each other(like face to face until a few chapters in)…I've got like 15-17 chapters planned for this, hopefully I can get the pacing right. Smut/phone-sex won't happen EVERY CHAPTER lol. I do have this labelled as Romance/Drama after all. Anyways, if you guys do like what you're reading, please review! It'll help me on whether I should continue writing this fic. Xx**

"Brittany, I need you to help me in the kitchen." The blonde was sat on the sofa watching TV and made no movement, despite her mother's words. Jade was now coming down the stairs and Brittany instantly turned to look at her. "Do you ever do anything around the house, mum always has to ask me."

Jade shrugged her shoulders and sat on the other couch. "Some of us actually work sis, you really are a lazy bitch." Brittany scoffed at her sister's remark and reluctantly got up to help her mum in the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, she re-appeared back into the living room and snatched the control out of Jade's hand.

"Oi, don't you dare change the channel, I'm watching that." She stated in a stern voice.

"You know full well that my favourite show is about to start, why don't you go and talk to your boyfriend or something?" Brittany countered. Jade rolled her eyes at her sister's child-like attitude and decided against saying anything further.

"I still don't get why mum and dad didn't let you go to New York, sitting at home isn't gonna get you anywhere in life." Jade said after a moment's silence. Personally, she hated how her younger sister wasn't doing anything about her dreams. Dreams of going to college and becoming a dancer was all Brittany would ever talk about to her and yet when their parents said she couldn't go, she didn't even argue with their decision.

"Don't bother playing the sisterly act, you don't even care about my life." Brittany responded with a touch of anger, her eyes fixated on the TV.

"Really…?" Jade sat up and placed herself next to Brittany. She grabbed the remote and switched off the device. "Erm, what are you doing?" The younger blonde asked in confusion.

"I know that you took up smoking over the summer Britt…" Brittany widened her eyes in horror and for a second feared the worst. Would Jade tell their parents? "I…I quit, not a big deal." Brittany lied, hoping to god that her sister wouldn't question the matter any further.

"Don't lie to me sis, I know everything there is to know about you. I know me and you might not have the best of relationships, but seeing you like this hurts me Britt…" Jade took Brittany's hand in hers and sighed. "Smoking is not the answer to your problems, it's a bleedin' cancer stick…" She exasperated, looking disbelievingly at the younger blonde.

Brittany retracted her hand away and jumped off the sofa. "No, you don't know everything about me…No one knows the real me, not you, not mum, not anybody." She exclaimed and swiftly left the room, leaving her sister to ponder what exactly she had meant by that.

…X…

Brittany lay on her bed, headphones attached to her ears. It had been four days, four fucking days and still she hadn't heard from Santana. Truthfully, she did not know what to think. I mean, it wasn't as if Santana said she'd call again. It wasn't as if they were friends, it was a one off call; nothing more. But something in the back of her mind yearned for the stranger with the sexy, husky voice.

Brittany had spent the last three nights religiously on that 'site', hoping that she'd find ''All Eyes On This Latina''. And tonight was no exception. She logged onto her laptop and instantly checked to see if she had any messages. Yes she did, six to be exact. A few girls wanted to get to know her more and one even asked for her number. Not going down that road again, Brittany thought.

After replying to a few of the messages, Brittany signed on to Facebook. Ignoring the notifications, she clicked on her inbox to find a message from Quinn. A few months ago, she was graduating and had the luxury of the whole glee club around her. They were her best friends. But now, the only form of contact she had with them was through the internet. It sucked.

**Facebook**

**Quinn Beth Fabray 19:56**

**Subject: Guess who's coming to visit you?**

**Hey Britt, guess what? I'm coming down New York for two weeks. Beth misses her dad and so do I. I actually don't like New York, well I do…but it doesn't feel right to me. You and Puck are stuck in Lima, I should be with you both. Anyways, my plan was to just bring Rachel along but then Kurt caught wind of our trip and…let's just say he'd do ANYTHING to see Blaine again. Lol. I miss you, can't wait for our reunion, it's been way too long! Xxx**

**Brittany Pierce 23:20**

**The more the merrier, I can't even begin to tell you just how much I miss you guys. If only we all failed our senior year, then we would still be together lol. Give me a call, whenever you're free. X**

…X…

Dragging herself out of bed, Brittany pulled out the pack of cigarettes hidden under a pile of clothes in her drawer. She lit one up and went towards the window. About a few minutes later, she heard her phone vibrating and without checking to see the caller, she answered. "Give me a second, I'm just doing something."

Leaving the caller on the line, Brittany took another couple of drags and flicked the cigarette butt out the window. "Hey sorry about that…" She spoke and settled back on to the bed.

"Well hello stranger…"

Brittany felt a tingling sensation and hated how her body instantly reacted to the voice. She closed her eyes for a split second and finally managed to move her mouth. "Oh, hey…I thought you forgot about me." She responded with a slight chuckle.

"I thought I told you not to think about me too much." The reply made Brittany blush, this girl sure was full of herself.

"I never…I just, well you know…" Brittany sighed, not knowing why her confidence went out of the window all of a sudden. She quickly checked her phone screen and frowned when she saw that the stranger was again calling her with no number.

"You're adorable, bet you thought about me all the time." Brittany scoffed, which only resulted in a whole-hearted laugh from her mystery caller. Yep, even that laugh caused butterflies in the pits of Brittany's stomach.

"If you say so Santana…anyways how you been?" She asked, slipping underneath the duvet.

"Busy…a friend of mine turned 23 and we ended up partying for two whole days." Santana replied. So that's why she never called me, Brittany mentally pondered.

"Nice, did you have fun?"

"Mmmm…" Santana hummed. "The birthday girl got more than she bargained for, lets just say my present to her was one that she would not be forgetting for a looong time."

Brittany didn't have to ask what Santana had meant by that. Though she barely knew the girl, it was easy to see that she was someone who liked to offer her services to everyone and everything. "That good huh?" She retorted sarcastically.

Santana chuckled. "Oh you bet, I should get paid for the incredible sex people get to have with me…"

Brittany faltered, suddenly she was desperate to change the topic. "So do you live with family?"

Santana didn't like questions about her family. Not that she had anything against the person asking them, she just felt that her personal life didn't need to be invaded. "No, I moved out when I was 16...but can we like not talk about that?"

Brittany noticed the girl's sudden change of tone, a tone mixed with a bit of hurt and anger. "Uh, yeah sure…" She mumbled, hoping that she hadn't opened any unwanted scars for her.

"So describe yourself to me, I wanna know if you're as hot as you sound…" Santana sweetly asked, going back to her usual sexy tone.

"Well…I'm about 5 foot 8, blonde hair, blue eyes…that's it really." Brittany giggled, not really knowing what else she could describe about herself.

"That's it…?" Santana shrieked. "Damn, you must have the guys and girls queuing up for you."

"No, not at all…" Brittany croaked. "I haven't had a relationship in over six months now." She added, not quite knowing why that piece of information had to leave her mouth.

"S-so how about you?"

"I'm sexy, gorgeous, have a body to die for and I'm really really good in bed." Santana husked. The little sound of appreciation from Brittany not going amiss from her ears. "What's the matter, getting all flustered are we, Brittany?" Santana teased, grinning at the effect she had on the girl.

"Don't flatter yourself…" Brittany deadpanned, silently pleading with her body to stop reacting. "Maybe I could release some of that tension for you?" Santana offered in a very seductive tone.

"Uh…W-what, no, yes, no…" Brittany stuttered. She could've sworn the area between her thighs was already dripping with hot juicy liquid. She was about to tell Santana she had to go when… "The things I'd do to your pussy if I was there right now."

Brittany gulped. Please stop, oh my god, stop. "Santana, I have to-"

"Take off your knickers…"

"This isn't right…" Brittany groaned, her body desperate to grant Santana her needs. She closed her eyes, her hand moving back and forth on whether to actually take off her under garment.

"Let me hear you moan, let me make you cum…" Santana whispered, her fingers already rubbing at her centre. Brittany's breathing had now become unbelievably erratic. She wanted this, so fucking badly.

"Okay…okay…" Brittany breathed and settled her phone down on the bed for a second. She lifted her hips off the bed and discarded her underwear.

"Did you do it baby?" Santana cooed, every ounce of her body in anticipation of a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Hmmm, yeah…" Brittany hummed. Santana licked her lips and closed her eyes. On the other side of the phone, Brittany too also had her eyes closed.

"Now…I want your finger to rub your clit and I want you to imagine that it's my tongue." Brittany answered with a 'Mmmm', giving Santana permission to continue speaking.

"Imagine that I'm in-between your thighs, that my tongue is slowly…ever so slowly licking you up and down."

"Ah yeahh…don't stop." Brittany moaned, her fingers already wet to the core. She slowly paced up and down her flesh, just like Santana was telling her to.

"Do you want me to lick you faster?" Santana asked breathlessly. Her two fingers were viciously rubbing against her pink flesh and the way Brittany moaned and panted was driving her senseless.

"Yes, just fuck me…fuck me." Brittany repeated. She could feel her orgasm building up and she was desperate for release.

"Keep moving your fingers…imagine me sucking on your clit…if I was there right now, I'd tell you to sit on my face until every ounce of your orgasm entered my mouth…I'd make sure you squirted all over it…" Santana breathed rapidly, her sensations going into over drive.

"Shit, shit…sex with you must be the best, I want you so fucking bad…" Brittany couldn't stop herself as words just flew from her mouth.

"Yeah…we could fuck for as long you want baby…bet your mouth wants to ride my pussy right now…"

"Like crazy, I want every part of you…oh I'm gonna cum soon." Brittany panted, she was close, oh so very close.

"Mmmm, mmmm…cum for me baby, tell me that you want me…"

"I want you…I want you…I want you…" Brittany repeated again and again…and again. The moans coming from either side caused both girls to rub even harder and finally, they managed to hit their orgasm and cum with an oozing satisfaction. "Fuck, that was…"

"San-sational…" Santana finished for the blonde, the little change to the word causing Brittany to genuinely laugh. ".So…I want the real thing now." The blonde confessed as she waited for her heart to jump back to its correct position. Right now, she needed more than just a cold shower. Maybe a two hour long really cold bath would suffice.

"Oooh someone's excited…" Santana joked. "The real thing could happen, or maybe not." The brunette chuckled.

"Fine by me…guess some other woman will have the pleasure of being my first." Brittany played along, her confidence back in tact.

"Be quiet you…now you're just pushing it." Santana rolled her eyes when Brittany could only laugh and the interaction she was having with the blonde was a rare occurrence. She wasn't used to friendly banter with anyone, it was something she despised. Not with Brittany though…it seemed.

"Anyway, I've took more than enough of your time, I'll let you go." Brittany checked the time on her phone and was surprised to find that they'd been talking for more than an hour.

"Oh don't go…I was beginning to enjoy our banter." Santana admitted, not quite knowing where that had come from.

"Well you do have my number after all, so just call me whenever." Brittany said casually.

"Hmm I do don't I…? A pity that you can't have mine." Santana retorted playfully. Brittany cleared her throat and ignored the last comment. "Okay, I really have to go, goodnight."

"Fine…guess I'll call you tomorrow, or maybe sometime next week…But then I'm sure that'd kill you." Santana was on a roll tonight.

"Good…BYE!" Brittany gritted through her teeth and before she cut the line, she heard a quick, "Bye sweet-cheeks."

Brittany clutched the phone to her chest and smiled to herself. There was something about Santana that she was quickly growing attached to. It was a scary thought, but it was one she welcomed with open arms.


End file.
